A Telepath of Surprising Abilities
by Aellepi
Summary: Charles and Raven meet with the CIA for the first time. Later they go to arrest Shaw, but how will things go when Charles is not your typical telepath? A bit of an AU on First Class


Hello! Well, this is weird. xD Seriously, this fic is so weird. I have absolutely no idea what the hell was going through my head when I came up with it or when I was writing it. I hope no one is too offended by it. :) I got the idea from a reply to one of my reviews (I'll write the sentence on the end of the fic, so you can properly admire/gawk at my insanity).

Enjoy!

**Warning:** As stated above, this is weird. Crazy and all that. And a bit of an AU. Well, maybe not _just_ a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the X-Men franchise. And really, this fic is so ridiculous I'd be surprised if you thought so.

* * *

><p><strong>A Telepath of Surprising Abilities<strong>

¨I'm a telepath¨, Charles stated the fact to the three government men and woman in the room calmly.

The two men, who seemed to think more of themselves than the two others, stared at him in shock. And then derision rippled across ones face. ¨What?¨ He laughed and exchanged a glance with the other one. ¨A telepath? Are you going to tell me to think of a number between 1 and 10 and-¨

¨As much as that would be amusing, Mr. Stryker, no.¨ Charles closed his eyes and tugged at the left sleeve of his jacket. He sighed almost imperceptibly. ¨Really...¨ He opened his eyes and looked at the four humans one at a time. His eyes lingered on the woman and the third man, sitting in the corner, for longer than on the others. ¨I am a telepath. I could prove it, but that would be rather... troublesome. For all of us.¨

Raven sniggered suddenly, covering her small grin with her hand and turning away from her adoptive brother.

Charles shot her an angry look. ¨Raven!¨ His ears turned the faintest colour of pink.

Her shoulders started to shake as she held in her laughter. She still kept her face away from Charles.

The female official had been bowing her head since she had realized at the end of Charles' address that her superiors did not believe her. Now, at his almost absurd claim and his sister's reaction to what he had said, her head had come back up. Only to bow down again when she understood that her superiors would be very angry at her for bringing a madman, and his irrepressible sister, across the ocean _for nothing_.

¨Mr. Xavier¨, the second man at the table spoke, his hands resting in front of him. ¨Do you really expect us to believe this... interesting, but frankly really fanatical, idea of another species living with us. It seems like something from a science fiction novel!¨ He very carefully ignored Mr. Stryker's roll of eyes and the fact that Charles had just claimed to be one of this supposedly new species.

Charles sighed again. ¨Of course not, Mr. Jones. But it is the truth.¨

Mr. Jones frowned and started to argue with Charles, Mr. Stryker sometimes butting in occasionally. Raven seemed to have regained some of her composure and had turned back to the table, trying in vain to share a glance with the only other female in the room, the female official who had her head even more bowed. The third man's eyes moved from talker to talker, his face filled with excitement.

Finally, seeming to get enough of the boring talk, Raven leaned forward across the table and poked Charles in the arm. ¨Charles.¨

Charles turned his head slightly to her, not taking his narrowed and aggravated eyes from the two other men sitting by the table. ¨What is it _now_, Raven?¨

¨You know... I could just do it.¨

Charles' blue eyes widened in shock and his head turned fast towards her. ¨What? No, Raven! Don't even suggest it.¨ He stared at Raven, taking her hand, still laying on the table near his own arm.

The mutant rolled her eyes. ¨C'mon, Charles! At least that would stop this stupid argument.¨

¨No.¨

Raven glared daggers at her adoptive brother. She shot a look at the others in the room, surprisingly silent, and smiled slyly.

¨Raven, no. Don't-¨

¨Why not?¨ At the question, the four government officials looked at her in surprise. Her voice had become lower, the resonance different and the accent more posh. It was Charles voice. ¨Tell me, Charles, why not? You certainly can't prove your mutation, so the only way for them to actually believe us is if I show them _mine_.¨ While she spoke, her beautiful brown skin turned blue for a second before becoming a lighter colour. Her hair became red and then brown, shorter and somehow fluffier than before, her eyes changing from green to yellow to bright blue. Her clothes changed as well, becoming first that same blue as her skin and then the precise same clothes Charles was wearing at that moment.

Charles closed his eyes and massaged his temples. ¨Raven.¨ He looked up and stared into the blue eyes of his exact look-a-like sitting on the other side of the table from him.

The other Charles gave the same sly smile as Raven had only a while ago and shrugged his shoulders. ¨What? This at least proves that there are mutants out there.¨

¨You- You-¨ Mr. Jones stammered out, pointing at the two Charles'. ¨You were telling the truth?¨

One Charles rolled his eyes at the question, while the other sighed again. ¨Of course¨, they both spoke in perfect sync, the lilt of the voices exactly the same.

The woman shivered in dismay at the eerie sound.

¨Agent MacTaggert¨, Mr. Jones turned to her, his face grave. Ms. MacTaggert blinked at him and finally seemed to get the resolve and courage to face up to her superior. ¨Well done.¨

.-.-.

¨You really are a telepath, Mr. Xavier?¨ The man sitting next to Raven on the backseat of the sleek black car asked excitedly, leaning forward to see Charles' face.

Charles gave a little smile. ¨Yes, Mr. Smith.¨

Raven held up her finger. ¨A particular type of telepath. Unique in every respect, I'd say¨, she made her voice the strict boring tone of a teacher, receiving a smile and an amused look from the two government officials. Charles gave her another unhappy look as his ears again turned a shade short of bright red.

Mr. Smith looked at her closely. ¨What do you mean, Ms. Darkholme?¨

Raven grinned wolfishly and stared at Charles. ¨Will I tell them, Charles, or will you?¨ When Charles turned back to look at the road before them, she started to laugh aloud, delighted by the reactions she drew from him.

¨Anyway¨, Charles ignored his laughing adoptive sister and questioned Ms. MacTaggert sitting behind the wheel, ¨you think this Sebastian Shaw has mutants with him? That he is using them?¨

Ms. MacTaggert nodded. ¨Yes. We don't know though if they are doing it because they chose to or whether has he told them they were the only mutants and that they should take their revenge on humans.¨

¨Where are they then?¨

The official on the backseat spoke up at this. ¨My agents have found his current location. At the present moment we are going to the airport to try to arrest him.¨

Charles turned properly in his seat to look at the man, still ignoring the suggestively smirking Raven. ¨He's at the airport?¨

¨No¨, Mr Smith shook his head. ¨He's in Florida.¨

¨Florida?¨ Raven asked, finally leaving her self-claimed task of 'embarrassing Charles as much as possible' and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Ms. MacTaggert nodded again. ¨Yes. He has a yacht somewhere there.¨ She was about to continue, but seeing Charles stiffen in the corner of her eye and hearing Raven snigger again, stopped her. ¨What?¨

¨Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all...¨ Charles stared at the dashboard before him with a grim look on his face. ¨It would just seem like I can be of help after all.¨

Mr. Smith frowned. ¨You're a telepath. Wouldn't you have been of help anyway?¨

Raven started to laugh again. ¨No! He wouldn't have been!¨ She grinned at Charles' stiff figure and poked him in the ribs. ¨Aren't we lucky, Charles? Huh?¨ She giggled in utter delight, holding her stomach.

Charles sighed and rubbed his temples. ¨Shut up, Raven. I'm trying to concentrate.¨ He closed his eyes and leant back, his breathing deep and controlled. He left his fingers to his temples.

¨What on earth is he doing?¨

Raven dried her tears of mirth and shrugged. ¨Using his telepathy. He usually needs to do it hours before, so let's hope he'll make it in time... It would be nice if it happened before the 21st century!¨ She called the last sentence loudly to Charles, who frowned and quickly swatted his left hand in her direction before placing it back to his temple.

Mr. Smith and Ms. MacTaggert exchanged a look in the rear-view mirror.

.-.-.

The night was chilly as the coastal guard's ship closed in on the white yacht. Charles, Raven and the two officials were standing on a metallic deck, the captain and the third mate standing beside them, all six looking at the yacht in silence.

¨Is that it?¨ Raven asked, her voice awed and sceptical at the same time. The yacht was a big, luxurious thing, absolutely wonderful, but it still wasn't like anything she had imagined someone wanting to start WW III would have as the seed of their nefarious operation.

¨Yes¨, Mr. Smith answered her. He lowered the binoculars and gave them to Ms. MacTaggert. ¨Are you in top mental condition to help us, Mr. Xavier?¨

Charles closed his eyes and brought two fingers to his temple. Slowly, he nodded. ¨I think so... A few more minutes still. You might as well sound the warning to the yacht.¨

Raven grinned, and when the captain and the third mate left to give the orders, she leant closer to Ms. MacTaggert and whispered in her ear. ¨Now, you will see something you have never witnessed before. Ever.¨ She giggled. ¨It is real surprising the first time and the second time and all the other times after.¨

Ms. MacTaggert blinked confusedly at the young mutant. ¨Really...¨

Raven nodded, her face suddenly grave. ¨Yes. I swear.¨ Then she grinned again and shot Charles a look. ¨Sometimes I doubt even Charles is aware of what he's doing.¨

The sound of the warnings silenced any further conversation that might have started. Raven and the two officials kept their eyes on the yacht ahead of them, while Charles still kept his eyes closed and his fingers on his temple.

¨There... There's someone in the water¨, he murmured to himself, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Nobody heard him, as the warnings still sounded loudly across the waters. Everyone's eyes were directed towards the boat and the three shadowy figures seen on it's deck.

Mr. Smith nodded slowly and glanced down, looking for the four speedboats that were being prepared at that very moment to embark to go and arrest Shaw and his crew. With satisfaction he noticed that they were already on their way to the yacht, making good time until a shadowy figure moved to the front and did something with his hands. Two miniature hurricanes erupted from the figure's hands and moved toward the speedboats. Everyone could hear clearly, even through the still sounding warning, the men on them yelling in horror as the whirlwinds closed the distance, throwing the men and the boats all over the place.

Charles' frown deepened and he bared his teeth. "Let's see what kind of damage _I_ can do to..."

When Mr. Smith was about to open his mouth and yell to someone, Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and put her other hands finger on her lips. She pointed towards the yacht.

The sea was calm now that the small torpedoes had disappeared, calm and silent. Raven and the two officials could see clearly that the three figures started to move without warning, running towards the rear of the ship.

"Charles!" Raven murmured to her brother, a silent warning in her quiet tone.

He answered her, clearly straining straining himself to talk, "They must have a telepath themselves. But now..." His face cleared and a look of utter serenity filled his expression.

Suddenly, something broke the water's surface, landing heavily on the stern of the yacht where the three figures had just been. Another erupted near the front of the ship, destroying whatever it hit. In no time the yacht was destroyed to driftwood and everyone on the coastal guards ship was staring open-mouthedly at the sight.

"What the-?"

Raven grinned at Ms. MacTaggert and clapped her brother on the shoulder. "May I present to you, Charles Xavier. The first telepath to be able to communicate _only_ with whales!"

Charles turned pink in the face as the others stare at the remains of the yacht that the two whales had completely destroyed with their tail. "Raven!"

* * *

><p>Did I tell you or did I tell you? Weird, right? I hope you had fun reading this insane fic and that you <strong>reviewe<strong>d to tell me exactly how much you a) enjoyed it, b) loved it or c) hated it.

The sentence was: 'And of course Vharles gets bonus points!' Vharles, get it? And if you recognize yourself as the one whose story I had reviewed... I don't know. Feel proud? Ashamed? Up to you. :D

Ta!


End file.
